Gracias a Hidan
by Lux Lunar
Summary: OneShot. ¿Por qué me siento tan sola? Hidan le cuestiona la importancia del amor, a su propia perspectiva. Ino descubre a quién le pertenece su corazón. Ino/Shika/Hidan.


Disfútenlo.

**Gracias a Hidan**

(Shika/Ino/Hidan)

OneShot

Caminaba sola por la aldea, era un día aburrido. Salí del hospital temprano, todo estaba bajo control, nadie necesitaba más a Ino, pff.

Esa mañana me sentía más extraña que los otros días. Era un nuevo sentimiento de nostalgia que me había dominado. No me gustaba. Pensé en dar un paseo, entretenerme en algo. No sabía a quién pedirle que me acompañara, no quería estar sola. Pero, ¿Quién?. Chouji había salido a las montañas con su padre desde temprano, no volvería hoy; Sakura estaba en su entrenamiento con Lady Tsunade. Entonces pensé en Shikamaru. Ash, recordé lo perezoso que era, no iba a querer dar un paseo ni a esta hora ni a ninguna. Aunque, él se la pasaba siempre en casa temprano, a esta hora podría no estar haciendo nada. Planeé, podría ir a su casa y jugar Shougi con él. Volvía detenerte. No, recapacité, a Shikamaru no le gustaba jugar shougi conmigo, decía que era aburrido por que yo perdía fácilmente. Sólo de recordar ese día que lo dijo, me dieron ganas de golpearlo. No iría a buscarlo, no hoy.

Odiaba cuando se portaba así conmigo, era molesto. Siempre buscaba una forma de hacerme enfadar. Aveces, cuando se acercaba, me pasaba el dorso de la mano por la mejilla, sonreía como un tonto y decía: Eres tan linda...

Cualquiera que lo viera hacerme eso, creería que era una forma dulce de tratarme, pero yo lo conocía bien, era su forma de burlarse de mí. Tonto. Definitivamente no iría a verlo.

Seguí caminando, perdida en mis pensamientos. Shikamaru. No sabía por que el escuchar su nombre causaba un hormigueo en todo mi cuerpo. ¡Basta! No iba a pensar en él ahora. Seguí con esa extraña sensación, no podía deshacerme de ella.

Recordé una novela que leí semanas atrás, sobre una mujer ninja, que era la más fuerte de su pueblo. Todos la veneraban, era como una Diosa. Pero, ella mostraba cierta tristeza por que no tenía un amor con quien compartir sus triunfos. Ella sabía que el pueblo la quería, contaban con ella y eso era lo que la impulsaba a esforzarse día con día para ser mejor, estaba agradecida. Pero al llegar a su casa y al sentarse en su mesa, el sentimiento de soledad se apoderaba de ella. Y después...

No sé lo que pasó después, extravié el libro.

Me sentía similar. Tenía a mi familia, a mis amigos y estaba progresando como ninja médico en el hospital, pero sentía que algo me faltaba... ¿O alguien?

Sin darme cuenta, mis pasos me habían llevado a la puerta de entrada de la aldea. Miré a mi alrededor, era de día, podía salir a pasear.

Caminando, envuelta en tantos pensamientos, llegué muy lejos apartándome de la aldea. Pensé en regresar, no me gustó de repente estar sola fuera de la aldea. Cuando giré sobre mis talones, un quejido de dolor me detuvo. Pero, de dónde era. Un ave emprendió el vuelo agitando bruscamente sus alas. Era en esa dirección.

Cuando me dirigí allí, no tenía idea de lo que podía encontrarme y entonces, lo que vi me aterrorizó.

Un hombre estaba yaciendo en el suelo, con una lanza clavada en el pecho, derramando sangre por los labios, por todas partes.

Corrí a su auxilio, aterrizando en seco a su lado. Sus ojos estaban entreabiertos, pensé lo peor. Puse mi oido sobre su pecho y noté que su corazón aún latía. Genial. Tenía que empezar de inmediato. Coloqué una mano sobre su pecho y con la otra retiraba la lanza de hierro cuando...

- ¡Aaah! - aullé de susto.

- ¡Oye mocosa! ¿Qué estás haciendo?

- ¿Qué? ¿Yo? Sólo trataba de salvarle la vida.

- ¡Tú no puedes hacer eso, soy inmortal! - se retiró la lanza del pecho él mismo, como si no estuviera herido y se puso de pie.

- ¡¿Qué?

- ¡Arruinaste mi ritual, harás enfadar a Jashin, vas a pagarlo! ¡Tendré que matarte como sacrifício!

Al decirlo, con un rápido movimiento con la lanza la apuntó hacia mí, a sólo un centímetro de mi cuello.

Retuve en aliento. No sabía que estaba pasando. Qué era él. Ahora mi vida estaba dependiente de un centímetro de distancia. Cerré los ojos, apretandolos con fuerza. Tragué saliva y esperé mi absurda muerte.

Pero no siguió nada después.

Lentamente abrí los ojos. Él había retirado la lanza de mi cuello. Estaba de pie, observándome. Solté el aliento, pero no respiraba bien. Ese tipo estaba loco.

- ¿Cómo te llamas?

Me sorprrendí de repente, me miraba meticulosamente - Ino.

- ¡Ino! Lo pensé mejor, te dejaré vivir, sólo si cumples con un trato.

- ¿Un trato? - entendía menos.

- Ponte de pie.

Ahora me estaba ordenando. ¿Qué no se supone que debería estar agradecido por haber tratado de salvarle la vida? Obedecí.

Me miró, de cabeza a pies y viceversa. No me gustó su mirada. Sonrió. Su expresión era macabra.

- Tú vivirás sólo si aceptas entregar tu alma a Jashin y volverte mi discípulo hasta la eternidad.

- ¡¿Qué?

- No tienes mucho tiempo para decidir preciosa, vendrás conmigo, te llevaré a conocer el mundo y sus verdaderos placeres.

- No, yo... ni siquiera te conozco, no sé quien eres.

- Me llamo Hidan, tenemos toda la eternidad para conocernos.

Me estaba asustando. Debió haberse escapado de algún manicomio. Estaba alucinando. ¿Ir con él? Ese simple hecho me consternó.

- ¡No!

- ¡¿No?

- No puedo, y-yo... yo tengo personas esperándome, no puedo huir.

- ¿Personas? - se rió al repetir al esa palabra - las personas son lo de menos pequeña, las personas mueren rápido, se acaban; tú estas a punto de volverte superior a todas las personas que conoces, si vienes conmigo, te llevaré a conocer el mundo, una vez así destruiremos a todas esas personas que no importan, Jashin nos bendecirá y seremos los únicos dueños de la tierra... ¿No suena tentador?

Lo miré con cierta repulsión - ¡No!

- ¡¿Qué dices?

- Las personas, son importantes, no puedes sólo desaparecerlas... las personas forman parte de nuestras vidas, sin ellas no tenemos nada, ¿Qué no sabes qué es el amor?

- ¿Amor? - parecía que nunca había escuchado esa palabra.

- Sí, sólo con las personas puedes cultivar el sentimiento del amor, el amor que sientes por alguien se demuestra en protección, no en destrucción... cuando amas a alguien, te preocupas por su bienestar, la siguen a donde vaya... a las personas que amas las guardas en tu corazón, es lo mismo, es cuidar tu propio corazón, no buscas matar tu corazón.

Hidan me miraba sin expresión alguna en el rostro. No sabía si había entendido, pero yo me sorprendí por mi misma explicación.

- Vaya, vaya... si eso es cierto, ¿Por qué estas sola aquí?

- ¿Qué?

- Tú no tienes a nadie, no tienen qué preocuparte las personas.

- Es mentira, yo sí tengo a muchas personas que me quieren y a las que yo quiero.

- ¿A sí? Por lo que yo acabo de ver estás sola ahora mismo, estuviste a punto de morir bajo mis manos y nadie vino a salvarte... es gracioso, ¿No lo crees?

Me quedé muda. No pude responderle. Estaba sola. Tenía razón. Era ese sentimiento que últimamente me había invadido, la causa es que no tenía a nadie. Pero, no podía ser así, yo tenía a mis amigos. Ellos no estaban ahora por que tenían a otras... personas. Sacudí la cabeza, me estaba confundiendo. No me dejé engañar por sus palabras. Traté de negarlo.

- ¡Vamos! No te engañes tú sola, yo no te ofrezco una tontería como lo que dices, te ofrezco poder y eternidad, juntos podremos reinar la tierra.

- No, yo ya tengo a alguien.

- ¿Sí? ¿Y por qué no estás con esa persona entonces?

Me clavó la vista, me miraba mordazmente. Pero, estaba dando al clavo de la situación en la que estaba ahora. Tenía algunos amigos, pero aún así me sentía sola. No, no podía ser como decía. No estaba sóla. Hablaba de amor hacia las personas, sobre querer estar con ellos, de querer lo mejor para ellos. Entonces él vino a mi mente. ¿Por qué él?

Shikamaru Nara.

Él y yo siempre habíamos sido amigos. Pero, nuestra amistad era diferente a la mantenía con el resto. Siempre me decía una cosa para hacerme enfadar y después se reía de mí. Pero, aún con su estupida actitud no podía dejar de recordarlo y de querer estar ahí, con él. ¿Era importante para mí?

Sí, lo era. Siempre me interesaba su opinión. Si me halagaba, me hacía sonreír o si se burlaba de mí, me hacía enfadar como nadie. Y me gustaba hacerlo enfadar también, era divertido. Como un juego de palabras, para ver quien se salía con la suya. Era algo único entre los dos, como si fueramos un par de complices. No podía negar la atracción entre ambos, siempre trataba de disfrazar esa atraccion con otro sentimiento, por que sólo no quería aceptar que él pudiera hacerme sentir como lo hacía. Él siempre ha estado ahí, ¿Por qué no lo noté antes?

Él era lo que necesitaba. Lo necesitaba, ya no sólo como amigo. Era él, él me hacía falta. Y si no estaba ahora, era por que yo me rehusé. Fui yo.

Sonreí. Hidan funció el ceño.

- Por que soy una idiota

- ¿Qué?

- Tienes toda la razón, no sé que hago aquí... debo buscarlo - dije haciendo ademan de marcharme.

- ¡Espera! No puedes irte así como así... sólo podrás irte conmigo, viva o muerta, tú decides primor.

Oh no. Este loco me iba a quitar mucho tiempo. Bien, no me quedaba de otra más que pelear. Ah, si Shikamaru estuviera aquí, diría que esto era muy problemático.

Estaba por abrir las piernas, lista para tomar una postura de combate cuando...

- ¡Hidan! - una ronca voz salió de entre los árboles.

Hidan no contestó. Esperé un movimiento de él, pero no respondió, seguía mirándome fijamente. Gritaron su nombre una, dos, tres veces más. Nada.

- Hidan, ¿Alguien te está llamando?

Y la voz sonó más estruendosa aún - ¡Hidan!

- ¡Maldita sea Kakuzu! ¡Deja de ser tan molesto! - giró sobre sus talones para gritar de frente a la dirección de la voz.

Rápidamente aproveché ese descuido de él para escapar. Corrí y me oculté detrás de un árbol. Cuando él giró mi dirección y no me vio, empezó a mirar a todos lados.

- ¡Eh! ¡¿A dónde te fuiste? ¡No! ¡No te vayas! ¡Aggrr, Kakuzu! ¡Lo arruinaste, ahuyentaste a mi musa! ¡Lo pagarás! ¡Te asesinaré!... No, de todos modos, creo que Pein no me hubiera dejado conservarla, aggrr ¡Mierda!

Ya estaba de regreso a la aldea. No podía esperar a llegar, tenía que buscarlo.

No imaginé que en ése paseo de la tarde iba a desenmascarar a mi corazón. No podía soportar la espera. Shikamaru.

Al llegar a la aldea, me detuve. Él a esta hora ya no estaba en casa, entonces pensé en el campo de entrenamiento junto con el resto de los ninjas. Volví a correr sin parar.

En mi camino me crucé con Sakura.

- ¡Ino!

- Ahora no frentezota.

- ¡¿Qué dijiste? - una vena brotó de su sien.

Me detuve en seco, me giré a ella y me le arrojé en una abrazo, apretandola a mí. Noté lo tiesa que quedó por mi repentina muestra de cariño, se quedó muda.

- Gracias por ser mi amiga Sakura, ahora debo irme.

Seguí con mi camino. Mientras ya casi llegaba a mi destino, miles de incógnitas abordaron mi mente. ¿Y si Shikamaru me rechaza? ¿Y si no le gusto? ¿Y si se molesta?

No, sentí el valor suficiente para declararle mis sentimientos. No iba adivinar lo que él sentía por mí, tenía que escucharlo de sus propios labios. Sonreí.

Cuando llegué, me detuve a llenar mis pulmones de oxígeno. Respiré hondo. Era tiempo. Caminé sin esperarme lo que veía. El campo estaba solo. Me extrañe, no era tan tarde. Seguí caminando, no era posible que nadie estuviera allí. Entonces alguien salió. Era Kakashi.

- Kakashi-sensei.

Él estaba distraido leyendo un libro, lo sorprendí - A-ah, Hola Ino.

- Hola... Kakashi-sensei, ¿Dónde están todos?

- Aah, pues todos ya deben de estar en sus misiones, la Quinta estuvo aquí, al parecer dando algunas ordenes y todos desaparecieron, ya debes de imaginarte a la Quinta dando ordenes.

- Oh, claro - no pude ocultar mi desilusión.

- ¿Buscabas a alguien, Ino?

- ¿Q-qué? Bueno, ahm sí... bueno, quería saber si Shikamaru estuvo aquí - me costó decirlo.

- Shikamaru, sí aquí estuvo por la mañana, fue el primero en marcharse, la Quinta tiene mucha confianza en él.

- Sí, me imagino.

No entendía por qué cuando lo buscaba no estaba, y mientras no, siempre estuvo frente a mí. Kakashi se marchó. Volví a quedarme sola, total, que mas daba.

Caminé por el campo de entrenamiento. No estaba molesta, sólo estaba aturdida, después de toda esa experiencia en el día. Él no estaba. Si se había ido a una misión, era posible que no lo viera por mínimo dos semanas. ¿Tanto tiempo?

Seguí andando hasta llegar a un gran árbol, me recargué en él. El aire frío me cubrió el cuerpo. Lo que pensaba hacer iba a marcar nuestra relación de amigos, por siempre. Si él me rechazaba, si no sentía algo por mí, el sentimiento de amistad al final iba a desaparecer también. Finalmente iba a quedar sola, de una vez por todas. No, detesté la sóla idea de perderlo para siempre. No podía arriesgarme. Temí entonces.

Me recargué sobre el árbol y me senté en el pasto, mirando hacia enfrente. El sol estaba por ocultarse, el cielo marcaba un nuevo atardecer de colores púrpuras. No podía culpar el panorama por mi actual falta de voluntad, estaba perdiendo el valor. No me sentía apta ahora. El paisaje no tenía la culpa.

La melancolía me invadió. Otra vez, volvería a ser sólo Ino en el mundo. No, no iba a ser igual, iba a ser peor, después de haber reconocido mis sentimientos hacia él, ya nada iba a ser como antes. Conformarme con verlo, pasar frente a mí. ¿Por qué tenía que ser así?

- Shikamaru...

Sentí humedad entre mis ojos. No quería llorar así, derrotada. ¿Por qué éste tormento?

- Si sólo supieras lo que siento por tí, si tu pudieras corresponderme igual, todo sería tan diferente... tú y yo - la voz quería quebrarseme, éste sentimiento me estaba hundiendo - ...pero, no estás cerca de mí, no sé donde estás, si sólo estuvieras... ¡Maldita sea, hasta cuando no estás aquí me haces enfadar! Siempre has sido un tonto y yo soy más tonta aún por haberme fijado en tí, ¿Por qué de todos los tontos tuviste que ser tú, Nara? ¿Por qué?

No pude evitarlo, las lágrimas empezaron a escurrir sobre mis mejillas. Me sentía tan mal, nada salió como pensé. Doblé las rodillas y oculté mi rostro en ellas, sozollando.

El frío aire seguía rosando mi piel.

Mis lágrimas no cesaban, hasta que...

- Ino Yamanaka, eres la mujer más problemática que he conocido.

Respingué asustada, mirando al frente. ¿Fue real? Dios, que me estaba pasando. No podía ser lo que creía, giré la cabeza hacia arriba y abrí los ojos como platos. ¡Era él!

- ¡Shikamaru! ¿Q-qué haces aquí? - me puse de pie de un salto.

- Trataba de tener un momento de paz, pero tú lo arruinaste.

- P-pero, yo pensé que tú estabas en... - no puede ser - ... ¿Desde hace cuanto tiempo estás ahí?

- El suficiente.

- ¿T-tú, escuchaste todo lo que dije?

- No lo sé - de un salto bajó de la rama del gran árbol y se paró justo frente a mí, causandome desequilibro en el cuerpo - pero, escuché que querías decirme algo... está bien, dímelo.

Abrí la boca, sin intención de decir algo coherente. No sabía que seguía, no estaba lista. Me estaba poniendo nerviosa. Sentí mis manos sudando.

- Shikamaru, yo... - no podía continuar, bajé la vista.

- ¿Quieres saber si me gustas, Ino?

Levanté la mirada, sorprendida, asustada. Lo sabía. Sus ojos color caoba estaba tan serenos, mirando todo ángulo de mi rostro. Volví a quedarme muda, por Dios, ¿Qué me sucedía? Entonces vi como se le dibujaba una sonrisa en los labios, temí, ¿Iba a burlarse de mí ahora - No, yo... !Ash! ¡No!

- ¿Sabes? Eres tan rara y problemática a la vez.

- ¡¿Qué? - le fruncí el ceño de inmediato - ¿Rara? ¿Por qué me dices así?

- Por lo de problemática no discutes, sabes que lo eres, ¿Verdad?

- ¡No! Tú eres el problemático - no pude evitar molestarme, él de nuevo lo hacía - Y no soy rara, ¡Yo no say rara!

- Me gustas.

- ¡Tú eres el ra...! ¿Q-qué?

- Y mucho.

Me perdí en sus ojos, aún incrédula. Sonrió. Lo miraba como sólo una boba lo hace. Se acercó a mí, me tomó con ambas manos el rostro eliminando la estrecha distancia que nos separaba mientras, se mordía el labio inferior sin dejar de ver los míos y me besó, dulcemente en los labios. Cerré los ojos y me perdí en él. Sentí que me desvanecía en su boca. Puse mis manos sobre sus brazos. él me sostuvo por varios segundos. Al separarme, suspiré, tomando aire y con las mejillas sonrojadas. No se imaginaba lo feliz que me estaba haciendo.

- ¿Y entonces? - me tomó por la cintura jalandome a su cuerpo.

- ¿Qué? - susurré en sus labios al tenerlo cerca.

- ¿Quieres salir conmigo al regresar de la misión?

En mi cara, se dibujó la más grande sonrisa podía existir, era la mejor respuesta - ¡Sí!

* * *

Pd. Si alguien ve a Hidan, le da las gracias por ayudarme a abrir mi corazón ¡Yay!

**Fin.**

* * *

Gracias por leer.

Espero sus reviews ^^!


End file.
